"I Believe I Can Fry" transcript (Dramatizing)
19:24 -- START OF EPISODE 9 -- 19:24 (Xdddddddddddddddddddddddddddd) 19:24 HEY. 19:24 (O_O) 19:24 (conf) I kind of knew Dawn would be going home. It was obvious; nobody with skin THAT pale should ever sign up for a reality show. Seriously. 19:24 (TWO EPISODES?!) 19:24 (... Yes. :|) 19:24 (WTF?) 19:24 (*puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.) 19:24 (DAWN DIDN'T GET A PROPER SEND OFF.) 19:24 (CONF) Happy days! <3 19:24 (NO. -_____________________-) 19:24 (It's quite obv who voted for me. XD) 19:24 (CONF) Sha-creepy girl's out, now Brick can focus on th' team. 19:24 (YAY!!) 19:24 (NO.) 19:24 (OH MY GOD, YES!!) 19:24 (THANK YOU GUYS.) 19:24 (K. Fine. Just hurry up.) 19:24 (I did. @Jo) 19:24 (YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.) 19:24 (Jax, we aren't changing for you. :@) 19:24 (<3) 19:25 Brick: *watches Sam sleep* :) 19:25 (You did? XD) 19:25 Brick, that's sha-creepy, dude. 19:25 *snores like a bear on his back side* 19:25 Brick: I need to talk to him though and I don't wanna miss any time D: 19:26 Brick: *pokes Sam repeatedly* Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Ham. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. 19:26 *gets out of bed* 19:26 Brick, what are you doing in here? o_l 19:26 O.O 19:26 *snores* 19:26 ........ 19:26 This is my cabin....right? :| 19:26 (lol, ass ass ass ass ass ass.) 19:26 Brick: morning, Sam! :D 19:27 *snore* World domination. *snore* Losers. *snore* Pit of lava. 19:27 (We should do a canoeing challenge.) 19:27 Why? :| 19:27 Brick: hey buddy, heard ya played that idol. Nice work. :D 19:27 Sorry cadet, but you're not supposed to be in here 19:27 upset that I didn't get a proper send off either. 19:27 (Because I have this cute picture of Dakota in a canoe.) 19:27 And Brick, he wasted it. 19:27 blah. 19:27 (And I want to use it. :3) 19:27 Yeah. :| 19:27 It is all good. :| 19:28 (I DIDN'T WASTE IT. :@) 19:28 Brick: Why? D: 19:28 you did. 19:28 (YOU'RE THE NEW BIGEZ.) 19:28 (LOLIKR) 19:28 *snore* Dakota *snore* die. x_x 19:28 (OMG NO I AM NOT.) 19:28 (Actually. Nalyd. He didn't waste it. XD) 19:28 *snore* Anne Maria... 19:28 (you totally wasted it xD) 19:28 *snore* Terrible hair and dragon-breath... 19:28 (Dawn was going either way, you totally wasted it) 19:28 *yawns* Brick, what're you even doing in here? XD 19:28 (granted, he couldve used it in a better way) 19:28 *snore* Kittens. 19:28 Chris: MORNING EVERYONE, TIME FOR A CHALLENGE, K? K. 19:28 (Everyone knew I had the idol. Thats why no one voted for me.) 19:28 Ahhh! O_O" 19:28 could of saved Dawn 19:28 * DakotaMilton falls off bunk bed. 19:29 X3 19:29 Ow! D: 19:29 (There should be another idol now.) 19:29 D: 19:29 Brick: I just wanted to talk to my former teammate Sam. *whispers* I miss yooooou. :| 19:29 Sha-merge? 19:29 :| 19:29 Is there a merge? 19:29 * Sam|Chef runs out of the cabin. 19:29 *is holding up megaphone for Chris and covering ear with other hand* 19:29 * DakotaMilton runs out of the cabin. 19:29 *snore* Lava pit. 19:29 Chris: nope, we don't have a budget for a merge so we just have to keep doing teams. :| 19:29 *runs out of luxury cabin* 19:29 *walked to everyone* 19:30 (Bigez, update the topic.) 19:30 Chris: Anyway, as you all know, this season we've had some really weird challenges cause of the radiation on the island, right? Right. 19:30 We're down to seven. 19:30 Hey Dakota, sorry about yesterday, I let missing football get the best of me, *picks teeth* 19:30 We need to have one soon. 19:30 >.> 19:30 Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Todd. 19:30 Yeah, there's only 7 of us, what else are we supposed to do? 19:30 (Episode 8 of DR is called We Are The Chumpions. :)) 19:31 Uh, and I called the paparazzi, and you get a reality show! :D 19:31 (>_>) 19:31 Mhm. >.> 19:31 What? *folds arms* 19:31 Chris: K so we found some goats that are... a little special. 19:31 Chris: They have wings. 19:31 Why are goats on an island? 19:31 Oh, sha-please. I hate goats. 19:31 :| 19:31 How can goats fly? :| 19:31 Chris: Magic. 19:31 (Please just tell me I get to be in a canoe. >.>) 19:32 Chris: You must ride the goat through ten hoops in the air. 19:32 Chris: Also, the hoops are on fire. 19:32 That's like saying Staci actually was a bikini model. >_> 19:32 (In a caneo.) 19:32 (canoe*) 19:32 (Staci should cameo. xD) 19:32 (WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THIS @SCOTT) 19:32 (At one point.) 19:33 (DOES SOMEONE HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON STACI?) 19:33 (^@Toad XD) 19:33 Scott. When you get eliminated, tell Staci I say hi. 19:33 (Uhh, no.) 19:33 (@Toad) 19:33 Harsh much? ._. 19:33 (one, Ryan it can work for the hurricane ep, and two, Up Up and Away much?)| 19:34 (....) 19:34 Fire and goats!? D: 19:34 I am nervous. :( 19:34 Chris: So, we're going to have you guys race through the hoops. 19:34 Well that's a random combination. 19:34 Chris: Maggots, you need to sit somebody out. 19:34 Brick: Alright guys, this needs to be a mutual, team decision... 19:34 Uhhh... 19:34 Who should it sha-be? I'd normally say Dakota, but she was good in th' last challenge... 19:35 * DakotaMilton poses in front of the paparazzi. 19:35 ... 19:35 I think it's clear who's sitting out. 19:35 >.> 19:35 Brick: I think that as the leader, I should participate. 19:35 ;) 19:35 *points to dat blonde chick* 19:35 Guys, Jo's the leader, right? 19:35 Brick: I agree. Thanks for volunteering, Anne Maria. :) 19:35 What?! 19:35 >.> 19:35 Anne Maria's sitting out? 19:35 Brick: Anne Maria will be sitting out of the challenge, Chris. 19:35 I second that?! 19:35 I second that!* 19:35 Chris:... you're horrible at what you do. :| 19:35 Sha-bam! 19:35 Hmmph. 19:36 >.> 19:36 You kicked Chris in the kiwis last episode, Anne Maria. 19:36 For that I give you points, but still. 19:36 (CONF) Am I really mad that I'm sitting out? Heck no, I've had enough of the crazy challenges. >.> 19:36 Chris: Round one, Dakota vs. Jo! You must fly your goat through EACH of the ten fire hoops. if you fall off, you lose. If you're the first to do all ten, you win! Any questions? 19:37 Uhhh. 19:37 *sets the goats free* 19:37 Ride them. Now. :|" 19:37 Me versus Blondie? 19:37 Ahhh!! 19:37 *jumped onto one of the goats* 19:37 >->. 19:37 * DakotaMilton jumps onto a goat. 19:37 Hey! It has wings! 19:37 Go Jo! :D 19:37 I'm gonna call her... uhhh... 19:37 Wing-o! 19:37 Eeee! 19:37 Chris: K. GO. 19:37 Hey Dakota, the air from teh wing's can mess up your hair. *dashed away on the goat* 19:38 Psssh. I'd say the same to you, but your hair looks like it's already been MESSED UP. 19:38 * DakotaMilton flies through a fire hoop. 19:38 C: *walks in and sees flying goat* Thats it this show is just to weird, I'm out for today. See ya tomorrow :|. *walks back out* 19:38 (Is anybody getting the transcript? For the first episode? :|) 19:38 *flies through a fire hoop* 19:38 (No transcripts. -w-) 19:38 Oh hey Dakota, don't look down. 19:38 (Oh yeah, there's no transcripter. ._.) 19:38 Slow down, Jo!! What's the rush? Got a sale on sweatpants somewhere? >.> 19:38 Come on goat! 19:38 Ha, no. 19:38 Knock Jo off. D: 19:39 (We need them. -.-" @Sam) 19:39 * DakotaMilton looks down. 19:39 *flies through another hoop* 19:39 Ahhhh!!! 19:39 DL 19:39 D:* 19:39 Why do you want Jo to fall off Sam>? 19:39 * DakotaMilton flies through another fire hoop. 19:39 * DakotaMilton almost falls off, but grabs onto Wing-o. 19:39 She is Jo. D: 19:39 Haha, eat my ... OXYGEN. 19:39 *begins to fly faster* 19:39 She scares you? 19:39 *files nails impatiently* 19:39 *nods* :( 19:39 * DakotaMilton keeps flying. 19:40 (-w-) 19:40 What am I 'sposed to do while this is goin' on? 19:40 * DakotaMilton takes a nail-file out of her pocket and flings it at Jo. 19:40 :@ 19:40 Dakota. Dropping a few thosands of feet, better be careful. ;D *flies through another hoop* 19:40 You REALLY need one! 19:40 (Conf): Since Dawn was eliminated my team has been the worse. D: I am stuck with scary Jo and creepy Scott. :'( 19:40 *ducks down* ;D missed. 19:40 * DakotaMilton flies through another hoop. 19:40 That's it. 19:40 Chris: Remember guys, you could do this the long way and do the hoops, or just try to knock each other off ;) 19:40 I'm raiding Chris' cabin. 19:40 >.> 19:40 *walks off* 19:40 I don't wanna be knocked off@! 19:40 I don't wanna be knocked off!!** 19:40 D: 19:40 *turns goat around and charges at Fly-o." 19:40 * DakotaMilton flies through her fourth hoop. 19:40 (CONF) Dakota likes Lightning now. 19:40 Ahhh!! D: 19:41 (NO. F**KING. WAY. :-O @Scott) 19:41 (canon? or no?) 19:41 (Jax, stop being a boob of a commentor :-@) 19:41 * DakotaMilton flies past Jo and scratches her. 19:41 * DakotaMilton keeps flying. 19:41 *Oh no. 19:41 *flies faster* Catch up, Blondie can't win. 19:41 * DakotaMilton flies through her fifth hoop. 19:41 A little behind, aren'tcha, Jo? Or should I say... SLOW? 19:42 * DakotaMilton laughs and almost falls off her goat. 19:42 Hey! RUDE. D: 19:42 *flies through her 5th hoop* OH REALLY. 19:42 (HA.) 19:42 FLING POWER. 19:42 (... B**CH WTF) 19:42 (YOU WEREN'T EVEN AT YOUR 4TH) 19:42 >(YEAH I WAS.) 19:42 (XD) 19:42 (DON'T EVEN GO THERE WITH ME, K.D LANG) 19:42 ( YOU CAN CHECK XD) 19:42 (YOU LITTLE BUTCH-ASS LESBO) 19:42 (>.>) 19:42 (>_>) 19:42 *rams into dakota's goat* Oh, that's it. Just like that. HARDER. 19:42 (Hurry it up, please. :|) 19:42 (;D) 19:43 17:38 *flies through a fire hoop* 17:39 *flies through another hoop* 17:40 Dakota. Dropping a few thosands of feet, better be careful. ;D *flies through another hoop* 19:43 (that's 3.) 19:43 Chris: Oh hey, three hoops just burned to ashes. Only seven hoops now. Hurry up. 19:43 (o_o.) 19:43 (...) 19:43 * DakotaMilton flies through another fire hoop. 19:43 (>->. *teleports back to the fourth one.) 19:43 >->. 19:43 Just one more. DDD: 19:43 Mm. 19:43 * DakotaMilton keeps flying. 19:43 Is there anyway to win..? o_o. 19:44 No one said I HAD to go through the hoops. 19:44 *walks out* 19:44 *LE CUTAWAY TO CHRIS'S CABIN* 19:44 (You can knock the other off your goats* 19:44 *evades the hoops and heads straight for Dakota* ;D 19:44 *starts shooting a flare gun at Dakota and Jo* 19:44 :o 19:44 :D 19:44 Coming right at you. D:< 19:44 DDD: 19:44 Nooo!! 19:44 *rifling through his drawers* 19:44 STEER RIGHT. *turned right* 19:45 (Lag or death?) 19:45 (death. XD) 19:45 Why are there so many pictuahs of Chef in this jawn? 19:45 (...) 19:45 >.> 19:45 (...) 19:45 I see her. This is it. 19:45 D: 19:45 *stands up on her goat* 19:45 *shoots a flare at Jo* 19:45 LEAP OF FAITH. *jumps aimlessly at dakota* 19:45 :o 19:45 * DakotaMilton flies out of the way. 19:45 *SHOOTS A FLARE AT JO* (pay attention, dumbf**k >->) 19:45 *** WebkinzMania has quit (Remote host closed the connection) 19:45 * DakotaMilton flies through the seventh hoop and falls off her goat. 19:46 *flaps air* I CAN... *plops into water* Not defy gravity. 19:46 Ahhhhhh! 19:46 * DakotaMilton falls into Lightning's arms. 19:46 Chris: Are they done yet? :| 19:46 ... hi. :3 19:46 They both fell off. o_o 19:46 *shrugs* 19:46 Chris: Oh. Who first? :| 19:46 Uhhh... 19:46 uhh.. 19:46 Dakota fell first. D:<. 19:46 *shoots a final flare at Dakota* 19:46 Dakota. 19:46 *walks away* 19:46 I mean, 19:46 (18:46 * DakotaMilton flies through the seventh hoop and falls off her goat. 18:46 *flaps air* I CAN... *plops into water* Not defy gravity.) 19:46 not like I don't enjoy this. 19:46 S'cool. 19:46 Stay in Lightnin's big, sexy bicep-y arms. 19:47 Sha-what what? 19:47 (Did Jo get in the 7th hoop?) 19:47 Jo fell second, but at least she fell. :3 19:47 (Did Jo get in the 7th hoop?) 19:47 *le still looking through Chris's drawers* 19:47 ... 19:47 (She didn't have to.) 19:47 * DakotaMilton awkwardly gets off. 19:47 * DakotaMilton fixes hair. 19:47 * DakotaMilton walks away. 19:47 (>-> you said.. OR tackle the other person.) 19:47 Chris: If Dakota got through all 7 hoops before falling, then she wins. :| 19:47 Picture of Chef... picture of Chef... picture of himself. ._. 19:47 What.. 19:47 THIS.. 19:47 is.. 19:47 >->. 19:48 Sha-whoo! 19:48 Chris: Okay, point to the Maggots. :| 19:48 Chris: Lightning vs. Scott. you guys ready? Good. GO. 19:48 (That should just be the only challenge. >.>) 19:48 Oh, cool! 19:48 * Lightning| gets on the goat. 19:48 Chris: You only need to get through FIVE hoops. 19:48 *jumps onto goat* 19:48 (Lightning and Scott.) 19:48 Nice sha-goaty... 19:48 (Yes.) 19:48 (oh, god.) 19:48 (Because that worked SO WELL LAST TIME.) 19:48 FLY GOAT, FLY! :D 19:48 (>.>) 19:48 (...What have I done? :|) 19:48 C'mon, li'l goaty! 19:48 Go Scott, you aren't as mean as Jo but you are still creepy. D: 19:48 Fly like ligh'nin! 19:48 >-> What did you say tubby? @Sam 19:48 (They have a funny conflict.) 19:49 *directs goat towards first hoop* 19:49 NOTHING. :'( 19:49 * Lightning| rams into Scott 19:49 Sha-whoops. 19:49 *flies throught first hoop* 19:49 *runs up to Chris* 19:49 I'm done, man. 19:49 * Lightning| tries to pet the goat. 19:49 Thanks bro, you shoved me into the hoop. :) *flies* 19:49 I want off this island. 19:49 D: 19:49 Uh, on man. 19:49 Darn it, yo. 19:49 Uhh... 19:49 Ligh'nin's losin' balance.... 19:50 * Lightning| catches himself. 19:50 *flies towards second hoop* 19:50 Whoo. 19:50 * Lightning| flies in first hoop. 19:50 Uh, sha-okay. 19:50 CHRIS PAY ATTENTION TO ME >:C 19:50 *directs goat towards second hoop* 19:50 Chris: *shoots rocks at Lightning and Scott* 19:50 *** WebkinzMania has joined #dramatizing 19:50 * Lightning| gets hit in a head with a rock 19:50 ... 19:50 *flies through second hoop* Crap, really Chris!? ._. 19:51 *gets hit with rock on head* 19:51 D'oh! 19:51 (what was last episode called?) 19:51 (Friday Night Fights.) 19:51 *flies towards third hoop* 19:51 * Lightning| flies towards second hoop 19:51 Chris: Scott in the lead! :D 19:51 Aww, darn! 19:51 *flies in third hoop* 19:51 Fastah, goat, fastah! 19:52 *flies towards fourth hoop* 19:52 * Lightning| runs into flames 19:52 Aw, man. 19:52 Chris: Scott in the lead :D 19:52 Ligh'nin's all charred. 19:52 Boy, living in a trailer really pays off! 19:52 * Lightning| feels woozy. 19:52 I don't feel so swell, ma'... 19:52 *flies in fourth hoop* 19:52 ... 19:52 ... 19:52 * Lightning| falls off the goat. 19:52 Sorry, sha-teamies. 19:52 *flies towards fifth hoop* 19:52 *flies in fifth hoop* 19:52 YES! :D 19:52 *runs to catch Lightning* 19:52 *misses him* 19:52 :| 19:52 Victory. 19:52 :|" 19:52 *walks away* 19:52 Awww. D: 19:52 Yeah! WInning! :D 19:53 * Lightning| creates a Lightning-shaped hole in the ground. 19:53 Chris: Lightning fell off, point to the Rats! 19:53 Brick, you can do it! Crush Sam!! I believe in you. 19:53 No offense, Sam. 19:53 *flies back down* WOO-HOO 19:53 1 19:53 Whoo. Go, Dakota. You're th' man! Or, girl. 19:53 Or... 19:53 Nevah' mind, sis. 19:53 Chris: Last round.. Brick vs. Fatty... BEGIN. 19:53 *still rifles through Chris's drawers* 19:53 Still NOTHING interesting? 19:53 GO SAM! :D 19:53 >.> 19:53 Brick: *jumps on goat, crushing it* Oh god. :| 19:53 *** BrunoMartinkovit has joined #dramatizing 19:53 Wait... 19:53 (why did Lighning pas out?) 19:53 What's THIS? ._. 19:53 *le cutaway* 19:53 LETS DO THIS. :@ 19:54 (Who's gonna do powerrankings? D:) 19:54 Brick: *sitting on goat* FLY!!!! FLY!!!!!!!!!!! PLease? :| 19:54 Flying a goat is like flying a dragon. ;) 19:55 (CONF) Brick: I don't like Dakota. If I had a list of friends and enemies on some sort of informational encyclopedia website, she'd be more in the enemy category than friends. She just... bothers me... 19:55 Come on, Sam, you got it bro! :D 19:55 (xD at Brick's confessional) 19:55 Brick: *flies on goat* 19:55 (Let's get a move on, one of you. :@) 19:55 (CONF) I don't like this place. I want off the island. *grabs the camera* I WANT OFF. :'( 19:55 Brick: *flies through first hoop* :o 19:55 * Sam|Chef flies on goat 19:55 Brick: I'M DOING IT, GUYS! :D 19:56 (Conf) Why don't we just take all the interns, and push them into a pit of lava. *pushing motion* 19:56 * Sam|Chef catche sup with Brick and goes through the second hoop. 19:56 Brick: *flies through second hoop* :D OH MY GOD 19:56 Brick: *goat begins to go down* :| 19:56 Brick: NO GOAT NO. 19:56 Brick: *goat continues going down* 19:56 Brick: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. 19:56 :'( 19:56 *runs* 19:56 *gets on a different goat* 19:56 Brick: *crashes into intern, killing him* 19:56 *starts to fly to get off island* 19:56 *dies* 19:57 Brick: *falls off* My eyebrow hurts. :( 19:57 Come on goat! 19:57 :@ 19:57 * Sam|Chef goes through second 19:57 Chris: SAM WINS?! O_O 19:57 :o 19:57 I do? :D 19:57 *is shown riding goat through the air* 19:57 AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 19:57 :@ 19:57 JOY! Huh huh. 19:57 O.O 19:57 Chris: Rats win! NOW MAGGOTS, VOOOOOOOOOTE! 19:57 * Sam|Chef jumps off goat 19:57 *goat knocks over all hoops, seeting the grass on fire* 19:57 (..........( 19:57 AHHHHH D: 19:57 YES! :D GREAT JOB SAM! :D *hugs* 19:57 *setting 19:57 Whoops. 19:57 ._. 19:57 * Sam|Chef falls on Jo 19:57 Anyways. 19:57 x.x 19:57 o_o. 19:58 O.O 19:58 This is Rodney Jr. 19:58 *catchs* 19:58 :3 19:58 SORRY JO. 19:58 Rodney!? D: 19:58 And look what I found! 19:58 Good job Sam. *cringe* 19:58 :D 19:58 That loser. :@ 19:58 Good job. 19:58 *presents picture of Chris alone in a picture that say "My Best Friend"* 19:59 D: 19:59 Chris: ... I'M SO ALONE. :'( 19:59 ...;) 19:59 Chris: I. Just. Need. A. Friend. :'( 19:59 * Sam|Chef waves hands in front of Chris 19:59 (Conf) Good job? :| 19:59 (....really Nalyd? Really? Chris fail) 19:59 (Get to the elimination. x3) 19:59 (jussayin -w-) 20:00 Chris: Alright, time for the marshmallows... 20:00 * Sam|Chef watches elimination ceremony from afar 20:01 (I wonder who will go) 20:01 Chris: Brick gets a marshmallow, the only member of the team not to receive a vote! 20:01 (:o) 20:01 Brick: Thank you, sir. :) 20:01 (so a 2-1-1- again?) 20:01 (I thought Brick was going home.) 20:01 (:O) 20:01 *watches elimination ceremony with Chris 20:02 (I didn't. ;D) 20:02 Chris: Lightning gets a marshmallow! :D Lightning... you're the only person who voted for you.... Why? :| 20:02 Aww. 20:02 It's cuz... 20:02 (O_o) 20:02 That Ligh'nin' dude ain't cool. 20:02 (...) 20:02 Like, he's totally stealin' Ligh'nin's thunda'. 20:02 (What. ZThe. F**k?) 20:02 Chris:... What? :| 20:02 And that ain't sha-cool. 20:02 (WTF Lightning?) 20:02 (Sha-what?) 20:03 (Lightning...what? :|) 20:03 Also, his biceps are too small. Ligh'nin's biceps are where it's at. Sha-boom. 20:03 (...) 20:03 (You voted for yourself...?) 20:03 (Is Lightning crazy? :|) 20:03 (-_-) 20:03 Sha-whateva'. 20:03 (Oh my God.) 20:03 S'all good. 20:03 (I just...don't even....Sha-:|) 20:03 (Oh my GOD.) 20:03 ( Got it? ;D @dakota.) 20:03 Get to th' votes, already. 20:03 Chris: Interesting. :| 20:03 (If you legitimately voted for yourself.) 20:03 (I'm going to cut someone.) 20:03 (Sha-WTH?) 20:03 (Not even kidding.) 20:03 Chris: Dakota, Anne Maria, one of you is going home... 20:03 :d 20:03 *:s 20:03 -_- 20:03 Chris: The toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to.... 20:04 (:o) 20:04 (.....NOT ANNE MARIA! SAM AND HER NEED DEVELOPMENT! D:) 20:04 (*gulp*) 20:04 Chris: ............ 20:04 :c 20:04 ( Both of them hate Jo. XD) 20:04 Chris: ....................... 20:04 Get on with it, McLean. 20:04 >.> 20:04 Chris: ANN-DAK-MAR-OT. - TO BE CONTINUED - 20:04 *** DakotaMilton has left #dramatizing 20:04 ... 20:04 oh, god. 20:04 :| 20:04 (O_O) 20:04 ... WHAT? 20:04 :| 20:04 (SIR, NO. OKAY. NO. >.>) 20:04 WTF IS THIS. 20:04 Chris: That's right, stay tuned next week to find out! ;D 20:04 ... 20:04 (YOU AR KIDDING, NOT AGAIN. -_-) 20:04 :| 20:04 This is NOT okay. 20:04 ANN DAK MAR OT? 20:04 Chris: JK. Dakota, you're out. 20:04 (WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??) 20:04 Aww. 20:05 9NO!) 20:05 (He left. ._.) 20:05 (she left) 20:05 (Lol.) 20:05 (she left. XD) 20:05 (NO) 20:05 (let's wait) 20:05 (kk) 20:05 (Whats the betting she will return next episode anyway?) 20:05 (YOU ARE FINISHING THIS ELIMINATION!!!) 20:05 (He's not coming back. ._. 20:05 (OH) 20:05 (why?) 20:05 (Anne Maria stays. :3) 20:05 (He isn't. ? XD) 20:05 (nvm) 20:05 (WE NEED A KISS._ 20:05 *** Intern| is now known as Dakota| 20:05 (NO.) 20:05 (Someone do something.) 20:05 (XD) 20:05 Chris: *launches Dakota on Hurl of Shame* 20:05 *** DakotaMilton has joined #dramatizing 20:05 (I got second in the audition. :c @Lightning) 20:05 K. 20:05 *** Dakota| is now known as Intern| 20:05 (WAIT.) 20:05 (YOU LEFT) 20:05 Chris: With only six people left, who will be the next to go? :D 20:05 (you were eliminated @Ryan) 20:05 (WAIT.) 20:05 (Cool.) 20:05 Chris: Find out next time... on TOTAL, DRAMA, RELOADED!!!!!!! 20:06 (THEY NEED A ROMANTIC MOMENT. :@) 20:06 ... 20:06 WAIT. 20:06 (O_o) 20:06 (I'm not fucking kissing him.) 20:06 (kk.) 20:06 -- le end -- I I